Birthday
by pikaree1
Summary: The Dex Holders play a guessing game and try not to get the penalty. Hey, what's this! Green's admitting to being an oldrivalshipper! And is Gold actually being smart for once! Specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, and chess/agencyshipping. Oneshot.


**Petal: Well, here I am with another fanfiction.**

**Thatz (from Dragon Knights): And neglecting us, I might add.**

**Petal: I don't want to post an incomplete fanfiction!**

**Thatz: In other words, you don't want to be like other fanfiction authors.**

**Petal: Quiet, you. I'll post the sequel to **_**Dragon Knights: New Enemy… or Old Friend? **_**in my own time. GREEN BEAN!**

***nothing happens***

**Petal: Oh, for Pikachu's sake… GREEN OAK, COME HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CALL BLUE!**

**Green: **_**What.**_

**Petal: Disclaimer. Now. Or I'll call Blue.**

**Green: …Pikaree1 don't own Pokemon Special.**

**Petal: I am a proud specialshipper, oldrivalshipper, mangaquestshipper, soulsilvershipper, franticshipper, commonershipper, and chess/agencyshipper.**

Name: age; birthday; star sign:

Red: 18; August 8th; Leo

Green O.: 18; November 22nd; Sagittarius

Blue: 18; June 1st; Gemini

Yellow: 17; March 3rd; Pisces

Gold: 16; July 21st; Cancer

Silver: 16; December 24th; Capricorn

Crystal: 16; April 30th; Taurus

Ruby: 15; July 2nd; Cancer

Sapphire: 15; September 30th; Libra

Emerald: 14; May 31st; Gemini

Platinum: 13; October 27th; Scorpio

Diamond: 13; April 4th; Aries

Pearl: 13; June 6th; Gemini

Black:_ 12;_ _October 15__th__; Libra_

White: _12_; _December 9__th__; Sagittarius_

Note: Guessed/made-up items are put in italics.

.oOo.

The Dex Holders were gathered in a meeting. The trainers from Sinnoh and Unova were introducing themselves and giving bits of information such as their birthdays. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and pink sparkles fluttered down everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, the group saw a 13-year-old girl with red hair and green eyes coughing loudly, waving any remaining smoke away from her face. Upon noticing Red, she muttered, "Okay, if Great-grandpa's here, then I must be in the world of Pokemon Special… yikes, what a far cry from my intended destination of Dragon Knights. Note to self: never let Veeva and Pichi navigate ever again." The Eevee and Pichu beside her did their best to look innocent and angelic. Then she brightened up considerably. "Wait! If I'm here, I can help along the couples in the old photo albums! Of course, I'll do that after I force them to play that game, if at all."

Yellow inched behind Red with a frightened expression on her face while Blue looked like she had just met her new best friend. When the redhead spotted her, she made a beeline for the older girl. "Blue, right?! Will you help me make them play a game?! A ridiculous one that'll annoy the Darkrai out of Green?!"

Blue nodded eagerly. "Of course!" she squealed. "Obviously, we'll give them a penalty if they lose the game, right?!"

The other girl grinned and whispered the details of the game into her ear. Green and Silver tried to sneak away only to be blocked by the somehow insanely powerful Pichu and Eevee- the result of an equally insane amount of Super Training, Pokemon Amie, and leveling up.

"This game will be a guessing game involving birthdays!" the two girls announced cheerfully. "We'll read you descriptions about people born in a certain month, and you'll have to guess which month we're talking about judging from your colleagues!" They exchanged mischievous grins. "Depending on how many wrong guesses you have, you have to do a penalty! Remember, you can use an answer more than once!"

Green sighed. "Obnoxious girl… this game is pointless!" he grumbled. "And I've got research to do!

All the other Pokedex Holders gulped as they recognized the redhead as an evil Blue junior. Blue cleared her throat. "You'll write your answers on this answer sheet. Description 1: good leadership skills, smart, thoughtful, and really cool!" All that could be heard was the scratching of pencils on paper. "Description 2: love beautiful clothes and always look good. Description 3: Fun, easy to be with, and sometimes late. Description 4: loves to cook, watch movies, and read. Description 5: likes to dance. Description 6: likes parties and crowds, sings, and acts. Description 7: likes talking, making people laughs, and tells jokes and stories. Description 8: prefers to be outside and likes physical activity. Description 9: draws, paints, sews, and models clothes. Description 10: good at sports, reading, and writing up reports. Description 11: friends with Pokemon. Description 12: early riser; likes to be up and about doing things." Blue finished reading the list and glanced at the answer key as the other Dex Holders finished writing down their answers."

Red answered December, July, March, April, December, June, July, September, July, April, March, and November.

Green answered August, July, December, April, June, December, July, September, June, April, March, and April.

Yellow answered August, July, August, April, December, June, July, September, July, April, August, and November.

Gold answered July, July, July, July, July, July, July, July, July, July, July, and July.

Silver answered June, July, June, April, June, June, July, September, June, April, March, and April.

Crystal answered April, July, July, April, December, June, July, September, July, April, March, and November.

Ruby answered August, July, March, April, December, June, July, September, July, April, March, and November.

Sapphire answered August, July, July, April, June, July, July, September, July, April, March, and April.

Emerald answered April, July, April, April, December, June, July, September, July, April, March, and April.

Platinum answered: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December.

Diamond answered January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December.

Pearl answered January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December.

Black answered December, July, July, April, June, December, July, September, July, April, March, and December.

White answered August, July, October, April, June, December, July, September, July, April, March, and December.

The redhead- Petal, her name was- looked over the answers. "Red… wrong, wrong, right- do I detect Specialshipping?-, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Green… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Yellow… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Gold… ah, you went with the 'if I answer them all the same , I'm bound to get one right' approach, eh? Silver… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Crystal… wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Ruby… wrong, wrong, right, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Sapphire… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Emerald… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. Platinum, Dia, and Pearl saw through it all, I see… Yeah, I should've put it out of order. Black… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and right. White… wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and right."

Red: 8/12 incorrect

Green: 11/12 incorrect

Yellow: 9/12 incorrect

Gold: 11/12 incorrect

Silver: 9/12 incorrect

Crystal: 9/12 incorrect

Ruby: 8/12 incorrect

Sapphire: 10/12 incorrect

Emerald: 9/12 incorrect

Platinum: 0/12 incorrect

Diamond: 0/12 incorrect

Pearl: 0/12 incorrect

Black: 9/12 incorrect

White: 9/12 incorrect

Blue and Petal grinned. "_**PUNISHMENT TIME!**_" they shrieked. "If you got 8 wrong, then you have to have a fistfight with a wild Pokemon! If you got 9 wrong, you have to have a fistfight with a wild Pokemon and jump into a pool of freezing cold water for two seconds! If you got 10 wrong, you have to have a fistfight with a wild Pokemon, jump into a pool of freezing cold water for two seconds, and cross-dress while allowing us to take pictures! Lastly, if you got 11 wrong, you have to have a fistfight with a wild Pokemon, jump into a pool of freezing cold water, cross-dress while allowing us to take pictures, _and _tell us your favorite Pokemon Special shipping!" They cackled maniacally as they held up two cameras and a lie detector. Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet blackmail!"

Red, Green, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, and Black won against the Rattata easily. Yellow got a scratch before the Pokemon realized who it was hurting and tried to find medicinal herbs. Ruby obstinately refused to participate in something so 'barbaric' until a Fearow swooped down and snatched away his hat. The poor thing never stood a chance. Emerald had some trouble but finally managed to take down the Pidgey he was fighting. White ended up having to be saved by Black. Blue and Petal high-fived after going over the footage they got.

Although Green and Silver didn't show it, they were freezing after coming out of the pool. Gold, Sapphire, Emerald, and Black huddled together for warmth after leaving the water. Crystal sat close to Archee, her Arcanine, to warm up. White had to get saved by Black again, and Red exited the pool with a frozen Yellow in his arms. Blue posted that photo on her website /special_Red_Yellow.

Sapphire wasn't bothered by the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing- they were relatively gender neutral. Green and Gold, however…

Green was wearing a girl's high school uniform, and his spiky hair, still drenched from the water, hung down in a short bob-cut. He glanced at Gold and realized that he had gotten off easy…

Gold, like Green, was wearing a girl's school uniform, but because his hair wasn't long enough to pass as a girl's, he had hair extensions that his torturers swiftly plaited into two long braids. Gold buried his face in his hands as the two girls snapped pictures. "I look like a girl!" he wailed.

Green shuddered and looked straight at Silver. "You are _so_ lucky that you don't have to go through this," he said solemnly. "You'd actually be mistaken for a girl." Silver looked away, not wanting to think about what would happen if he had gotten another question wrong.

After they all changed back, Blue shoved a microphone in front of Green's mouth. "What's your favorite shipping, Greenie?" she asked cheekily. "Tell the truth, now!"

Green figured that as long as the girls got answers they liked, he'd be off the hook. "Specialshipping," he replied. _BEEEEEEEEEEEP! _'Drat,' he thought. 'That won't work.' Aloud, he muttered, "Myfavoriteisoldrivalshipping."

Petal cocked her head to one side. "Could you repeat that for the camera, Green Bean? Louder and more slowly, if you will."

"I SAID MY FAVORITE IS OLDRIVALSHIPPING!" he shouted before flying away from his Charizard. Blue started giggling like crazy while Petal checked to make sure the camera caught that. It was soooooooooooooooooo going on YouTube and worldwide television. The other Dex Holders gasped in shock.

Gold, being smart for once, made it quick and painless. "My favorite is mangaquestshipping." Then he ran away, presumably to the Goldenrod Game Corner.

.oOo.

All over the Pokemon Special Universe, people were staring slack jawed at their screens. "Whoa…."

.oOo.

**Petal: Yeah, I know it was bad.**

**Gold: Specialjewelshippers stink!**

**Petal: I'll have you know that I used to be a specialjewelshipper!**

**Gold: So then why…?**

**Petal: Too much exposure to mangaquestshipping fanfictions and the sheer awesomeness of soulsilvershipping, I guess.**

**Gold: Who's Soul?**

**Petal: In the manga? An OC people use if they want to ship Silver with someone other than you, Blue, and Crys, and- horror upon horrors- Ruby, I guess. I personally adore this **_**soul**_**ution. Arceus, I sound like Carl Azuz. This is Petal, over and out, folks!**


End file.
